


Jakes only lights during his darkest days

by BrooklynNine9



Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Married Couple, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trauma, set at the start of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9
Summary: Jake Peralta was back at the 99 for the first time in just over 6 months and was happy to be back after enduring the worst 6 months of his life but he’s not the same as he was before as he’s scarred for what he experienced but he also is happy with some of the changes to his life.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Jake Peralta/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877161
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Jakes return

Jake was stood outside the 99 for the 1st time in just over 6 months as is back for his 1st day after coming back to Brooklyn last week and taking the week to get everything sorted in order for his return to work and he made his way inside and said hi to a few officers that he knew who congratulated him on his successful mission and he then let them know he needed to make his way to the 4th floor.

Jake stepped into the elevator for the 1st time in which felt like it had been a whole lifetime since he was here and it hit him that he was finally back and he’s back and he got through the horrible 6 months that was the worst time of his life and possibly the hardest.

Then he thought back to how the last months may have been the worst but also had its positives as he was fight back to early on when he became close with Leo and he started to send Jake some of his girls as he told Jake that he likes to treat his main guys and since Jake was right hand man he sent him girls offered him booze and drugs which Jake accepted except the drugs.

He started to look back on when Leo sent the 4th girl to his place and she quickly realise Jake didn’t want to sleep with her but asked Jake to be sure who just said “I want someone to be able to talk to”  
That’s what they spent nearly 3 hours talking and Valerie is the girls name she told Jake he was a good guy unlike the others and said she enjoyed having someone to talk to as well.

From that night onwards Jake asked Leo to only send Valerie and after a month of hanging out they quickly became really good friends and Valerie had soon figured out he was undercover and Jake confirmed it when he told he was undercover on a mission with the FBI to take down the mafia which he shouldn’t tell anyone but he trusted Valerie a lot and she never told anyone apart from her 3 year old daughter who after Jake confirmed her theory she knew she could trust Jake as much as she trusts her family so she decided that she want her daughter to meet him.

Thinking about when he met Lucy for the 1st time (Valeries daughter) it made happy as if he knew what would come from that he wouldn’t have been able to guess.

After two months of hanging out with Valerie and after a month of Lucy hanging out with Jake she asked her mom something that would change Jakes life forever and for the better as she had asked her mom if Jake could be her dad as she like her mom trusted Jake more than anything especially since she knew he was a cop and she was also very fond of Jake which Valerie also had noticed.

Jake accepted as he knew how hard it was to be a single mom after witnessing him own mom go through the same thing and after Valerie became a best friend to him he agreed to become Lucy’s dad and told them both that it would be official when his mission was done and from that point on Valerie and Lucy spent the remaining 4 months seeing Jake a lot and hanging out his place and in Jakes last month of his mission Leo told him he wouldn’t need him for a few days as he he had all the jobs coming up sorted on told Jake he deserves a break so Jake told Valerie and Lucy and Valerie invited Jake to go with her and Lucy back home as they were going to celebrate Lucy’s 4th birthday with Valeries family.

Jake who went away with Valerie and Lucy and seemed to get along with Valeries family and they really liked Jake after Valerie had told them all about him and they were all pleased with how great of a dad he was to Lucy and they were so grateful for Jake becoming Lucy’s dad which Jake was happy to do so as he adored his daughter and Valeries family were extremely thankful for Jake agreeing to help get Valerie and Lucy out as he was able to work a few strings after working with the FBI.

Jake was now back at work though with two new amazing people that have came into his life and he was so grateful as he now has an adorable little girl who he would do anything for and thinking about Lucy and Valerie he started to worry as he was thinking how would his friends react to all the changes but he decided not to let them know yet.

He was lucky enough to have told his mom and Gina in the week he was back as those were the two he requested to see and were the only people along with Holt know of Lucy and Valerie but Holt hasn’t met them but still was accepting of the pair that came into Jakes life.

He then started to worry about how the squad would react to his physical changes such as he put on more muscle to do Leo’s request but he liked staying fit so he kept on working out after and then he realised that Terry saw after the bust went down and told him he was already lean before but now he was in even better shape which Terry told him along with Gina that he looked good and his mom and Holt told him that they liked that he was taking good care of himself which he was doing for Lucy but it still made him feel better about his change.

On the other hand he didn’t feel ready to open up to them about the other physical changes he went through as all the bruises, scars, stab wounds and bullet wounds he had from his time undercover and he definitely wasn’t ready to to open to anyone apart from his mom and Valerie about the mental scars that were left behind from his time away.

He put those thoughts to the back of his head as he decided to focus on the positives which there were quite a few which made him happy just thinking about them.

The squad who were all at their desks as they had been told of Jakes return but no one knew when and the squad who were finally able to lift the weights on their chests as they a member of their family was coming home and his absence was felt by everyone as they all were down at first but it started to get better as they helped each other out but it just wounds feel right if someone cracked a joke as they wouldn’t hear Jakes laugh or he wasn’t there to lift everyone up like he could always seem to do.

Jake heard the sound of the elevator stop revealing the near enough same bullpen that he hasn’t seen for 6 months and he felt he was home and he didn’t notice that the squad had noticed arrival but they were all at a lost for words as Jake walked with his head down slightly as he made his way into the bullpen and looked up and met all his friends shocked faces as none of them knew what to say but Charles who hadn’t noticed his best friends return immediately turned round and squealed after seeing Jake as he wondered why everyone went silent.

“OMG Jake” Charles screamed as he wrapped Jake in a big hug  
“I missed too Charles” Jake said as he embraced the hug and let out a small laugh that everyone had missed hearing  
“I missed you too Jake” Charles said as they separated and all the squad were still in shock Gina ran over to her Jake  
“Hey boo I missed you so much” Gina said sarcastically as she had seen Jake during his week back  
“Ye Gina I missed you too” Jake replied sarcastically  
“Wait you didn’t miss each other?” Charles asked confused  
“Sorry Charles but I was allowed to see two people before I came back to work and I picked Gina along with my mom sorry bud” Jake said apologetically  
“It’s ok Jake I’m just glad your back” Charles said excitedly  
“Me too Charles” Jake said 

As everyone started to welcome Jake back and let him know on everything he missed Holt came out and gave his welcome back and told him to see him in office together him reinstated in the 99 and as Jake made his way into Holts office Amy seemed to stay back the whole time and was really quiet but Charles had noticed something Jake had put on his desk which Gina instantly realised what it was and tried to stop Charles from being nosey.

“Take a seat Peralta” Holt ordered which take then did so  
They spent some time talking over the mission and about Jakes daughter  
“So hows Lucy dealing with her new environment?” Holt asked  
“She’s doing good and it helps that she stays with Valerie for half the week and me for the other” Jake said  
“That’s great to hear” Holt said  
“Sir could I ask you something, holt nodded for Jake to go ahead “how would you like to be Lucy’s Grandad?” Jake asked  
“I’d be honoured to Peralta” Holt replied pleased  
The went back to talking about the mission  
“Well I’m proud of you Peralta” Holt said after he gave Jake a hug  
“Thank you sir” Jake replied before leaving Holts office who left with him after overhearing an argument between some of his squad 

“Charles just leave it alone” Gina ordered  
“No not until I found out why he has it” Charles replied still holding the framed photo of Lucy  
Jake walked over to stop Charles after realising what he had and to make sure he didn’t see the note written in the back  
“Charles give me it?” Jake asked  
“No Jake not until you tell me why you have a framed photo of a little girl” Charles replied which got the squads fill attention  
“Charles I don’t want to ask again” Jake ordered but Charles didn’t budge so Jake got into Charles face as he was angry  
“Give me it Boyle!” Jake demanded which Charles did as he was slightly scared of his friends reaction 

Jake immediately realising that he snapped fell into his chair with tears in his eyes whilst holding the photo and started crying to which Gina embraced him in a hug after she knew why he had a freak out.

“Charles I’m so sorry” Jake said sadly with tears in his eyes  
“It’s ok Jake” Charles replied and then gave Jake a hug  
“I think you you let everyone Peralta as they deserve to know” Holt said  
“Ok sir” Jake said as Gina took him with her into Holts office with the squad following 

“So a couple of weeks in to my mission I had became really close with Leo Ianucci who considered me as his right hand man and one of his main guys who like to look after” Jake said  
“With drugs and girls?” Rosa asked  
“Ye except it wasn’t drugs it was booze and I didn’t want to sleep with them as I felt bad that they had gotten into this mess and I knew what Leo did if they didn’t make the customers happy so I got wasted and slept with the girls Leo sent” Jake said which made Amy feel slightly uneasy 

Jake continued with his explanation “Then the 4th time Leo sent one of his girls I just was so down I couldn’t bring myself to get wasted or sleep with them as I never wanted to anyway but Valerie the girl that Leo sent had realised early on but double checked with me but I told I just wanted someone to talk to about stuff that was normal and didn’t involve the mafia and we spent nearly 3 hours just chatting and getting to know each other and we really enjoyed each other’s company and after that night I told Leo just to send Valerie and he agreed to do so” 

“Then a month goes by and me and Valerie became really close and got to know each other really well and I trusted her after she asked me if I was undercover as I she told me I was a good guy unlike the others and because I trust her I told that I was working with the FBI and he she didn’t tell anyone apart from her daughter Lucy that she had told me about a couple of weeks before and she trusted me more than anyone she introduced her 3 year old daughter to me and she was adorable and told Valerie that she really liked spending time with me”

“So another month went by and it had been two months of hanging out with Valerie and 1 month of hanging out with Lucy who after that month had asked her mom if I’d be her dad as she had never known or even met her dad as he left after not wanting anything to do with Lucy or Valerie after Valerie told him she was pregnant and Valerie hasn’t heard from him since”

“I know how hard is was for my mom as a single parent so I couldn’t let Valerie go through it and I also know what it’s like to have a crappy dad and Lucy hadn’t done anything to deserve that so I couldn’t let her go through that so I immediately said yes to becoming Lucy’s dad and I told them it would become official when my mission was done and during my well back the FBI pulled some stings and due to Valeries request I became Lucy’s father as listed on her birth certificate and Lucy also asked if she could take my name so she’s now Lucy Peralta as of last week”

“Then over the last half of my mission I spent all my free time with Valerie and Lucy and even went to meet Valeries family during my last month of my mission as Leo had told me I could use a break especially with all the work I put in as Marco’s best man for his wedding so I told Valerie who invited me to go with her and Lucy back home to celebrate Lucy’s 4th birthday with them and Valeries family who I got it n really well with and still keep in touch with now and talk to them when every couple of days”

“So that brings me to today and Charles you can take a proper look for yourself” Jake said as he handed Charles the photo of Lucy back  
“What about it Jake?” Charles asked  
“Turn it over” Jake said  
“I love you daddy from your little pumpkin Lucy” Charles said as he read out the note on the back  
“Oh I’m so happy for you Jakey” Charles said happily giving Jake a big hug  
“Thanks Charles I cant wait for you guys to meet her” Jake said  
“I can’t wait too Jake” Charles replied happily  
“Well Charles you’ll be the next person to meet her” Jake said  
“Wait who’s met her?” Charles asked  
“Only my mom and Gina” Jake replied  
“Ye boo I had to meet to let her know I’m her cool Auntie Gina” Gina said proudly  
“Ye Ik Gina but Lucy will be happy to meet her tio” Jake said and he forgot he hadn’t told the squad he learnt Spanish  
“Wait Jake when did you learn Spanish?” Rosa asked  
“Well as I promised Valerie that I’d help get her out I also promised her that I’d help her raise Lucy and also be there for Lucy always and since Valeries family is Latin American Valerie wanted her to speak Spanish as well as English and I told Valerie I’d love to help her with that and for a couple of months Valerie taught me Spanish” Jake said  
“Wow man you Amy good” Rosa asked  
“Well I’m not sure how good I am but I know enough I think” Jake replied  
“Cual es tu pelicula favourita?” Rosa asked resting Jakes Spanish  
“Mi pelicula favorita es dificil de morir or was die hard” Jake answered back immediately  
“Wow I’m impressed Jake your pretty good” Rosa said  
“Thanks Rosa” Jake said  
“Wow boo you must really love Lucy as you learned a whole new language for her” Gina said  
“Hey what can I say I want to be there for as her happiness is now my number one priority rather than work you understand sir” Jake said  
“Of course” Holt replied  
“When did you start working out man?” Rosa asked  
“Oh well since I was Leo’s right hand man and since I had to come with him to deals and etc he told me I needed to become more intimidating so he invited me to join him and the other top guys who I quickly became close with after joining their workouts and after a couple of months of working out with Leo and the guys twice he told me I didn’t need to anymore as I was intimidating enough but I felt good staying in shape and it became part of my routine so I kept up with and I also want to take care of my self more now that I have Lucy” Jake said  
“Well man you look good” Rosa said  
“Thanks man” Jake replied  
“So have you and Valerie talked about where Lucy’s going to stay?” Charles asked  
“Ye we actually agreed that for the 1st half of the week Lucy would stay with Valerie and for the second half Lucy would stay at might place” Jake replied  
“That’s great too hear that you seem to be doing good coparenting” Terry said  
“Ye thanks Terry and it’s a lot better knowing that Lucy us her own room at my apartment and at her moms and after getting both places sorted she seems really happy” Jake said  
“Well Jake I think you’ll make a great dad and I’m proud of you Jake” Terry said whilst giving Jake a hug  
“Thanks Terry that means a lot coming from you” Jake said as him and Terry separated 

Everyone went back to work whilst Jake stayed in Holts office to talk for a bit and Amy was still pretty quiet and Gina and Rosa had noticed whilst they were talking about Jake being back so they made their way over to Amy to what was up.

“Hey what’s up? Amy asked nervously  
“What’s up with you Amy?” Rosa asked  
“Nerthing” Amy replied awkwardly  
“Come on girl what’s wrong you’ve been quiet since Jakes came back” Gina said  
“Fine it’s just you know how I told you Jake told me he likes me before he went undercover, Gina and Rosa nodded in acknowledgment “well I’ve been thinking about it” Amy said  
“Why do you like him too?” Rosa asked  
“Kind of ye but I don’t know if he still feels the same work or if he didn’t mean at all” Amy said  
“Well you should talk to him girl” Gina said  
“Ye Gina’s right man otherwise you won’t find out” Rosa said  
“Your right I’ll talk to him before our shift ends” Amy said and Gina and Rosa went back to their desks 

An hour later Amy finally decided to talk to Jake and asked him to talk and they went to the evidence room to talk in private.

“So what’s up Ames?” Jake asked  
“Well I wanted to ask you about what you said before you went undercover” Amy said  
“Oh ok go ahead” Jake said  
“Well did you mean what you said or was it a spur of the moment?” Amy asked nervously as she kinda wanted it to be true  
“Ames I meant what I said and I still feel the same way” Jake said calmly  
“Jake I should let you know that I’m still with Teddy” Amy quickly interjected  
“Oh ok but like I said before I’m not trying to change that and I respect your decision” Jake said and Amy was slightly disappointed  
“But hey like I said my main priority is Lucy so I guess it worked out for both us” Jake said hiding the disappointment  
“Ye I guess it did” Amy replied  
“Ok then I’ll see you round” Jake said as he made his way back to his desk 

Before anyone knew it everyone’s shifts were over and they all made their way homes where as Jake got home and started planning with Valerie and Lucy over the phone of when she would meet everyone from the squad.

A few weeks go by and Lucy has finally spent some time with the every one from the squad and liked them all which makes Jake feel a lot better that his daughter likes and gets along with his friends/ family and he was no longer worried about Lucy spending time with them.

Just over a month after Jake came back and a couple of weeks after Lucy had met everyone Jake was waiting patiently as it was a Thursday night and he was excited because he was watching Lucy for the rest of the week and he really enjoyed it and he check the time and saw it was 5pm and it meant his shift was over in an hour and he heard the elevator doors open and when he turned around he was met with Valerie stepping out of the elevator holding Lucy’s hand who immediately let go and ran towards Jake when she saw him.

“Daddy” Lucy screamed excitedly which caught the squads attention as Lucy made her arrival known  
“Hey princess” Jake said as he picked up his daughter and placed a kiss to her forehead which made Lucy giggle  
“What are you doing here sweeties?” Jake asked  
“I’m sorry Jake I has to go out and I’m not gonna he able to drop her off at your place later so I hope you don’t mind” Valerie said  
“Of course not Valerie it’s absolutely fine and plus I get to spend even more time with my little pumpkin” Jake said  
“You ok Lucy?” Jake asked as she was staring up at him  
“Ye I just love you dad” Lucy said which made Charles nearly collapse  
“Aw I love you too sweetie” Jake said  
“I need to go sweetie I’ll see you soon” Valerie said after placing a kiss on Lucy’s cheeks s made her way back to the elevator  
“Bye mom I love you” Lucy said whilst waving back at her mom  
“I love you too Lucy” Valerie replied before the elevator closed 

Jake bounced Lucy up whilst he was walking to Holts office to check that he was ok with Lucy staying at the precinct and Holt told Jake to come in.

“Hi sir” Jake said and at the same time Lucy giggled which got Holts attention  
“Hello Peralta what a lovely surprise you’ve brought along with you” Holt said  
“Hi Grandad” Lucy said  
“Hi Lucy” Holt replied  
“Sorry sir Valerie had to drop off Lucy early so it’s ok if she stays here?” Jake asked  
“Of course Jake it’s fine” Holt said  
“Thank you sir” Jake said  
“Thanks Grandad” Lucy said  
Jake and Lucy then made their way out and were quickly stopped by Gina before Jake and Lucy could even make their way to his desk.

“Hey boo you didn’t think I would wanna say hi to my niece?” Gina asked  
“Sorry Gina” Jake replied as he handed Lucy over to Gina  
“Hi munchkin” Gina said as she took Lucy in her arms  
“Hi Auntie Gina” Lucy said happily  
“How are you Lucy?” Gina asked  
“Great Auntie G especially since I get to see my daddy early” Lucy replied happily  
“Well you are a lucky girl aren’t you?” Gina asked  
“Ye I am” Lucy replied with a giggle as Jake made his way over to Gina’s desk after chatting with Rosa  
“Hey sweetie” Jake said as he took Lucy back from Gina  
“Ye bye Auntie Gina” Lucy said  
“Bye munchkin” Gina replied as Jake made his way over to his desk and sat Lucy down on his desk

Jake who went back to his paperwork as Lucy started doing some drawing and across at her own desk Amy found the sight of Jake and his daughter really adorable and the thoughts of her liking Jake cake back into her head which she quickly blocked out and before Jake knew it the squads shifts were over and Jake was getting ready to go and take Lucy home.

“So ready Lucy?” Jake asked  
“Ye daddy but can I give Grandad his drawing?” Lucy asked  
“If course sweetie” Jake said as he picked Lucy up and walked over to Holts office so Lucy could give him his gift  
“Come in” Holt ordered  
“Hi sir Lucy’s got something to show you” Jake said as Lucy handed Holt the drawing  
“Wow Lucy this is amazing” Holt said  
“Thanks Grandad” Lucy said  
“Actually Captain Lucy made it as present for you” Jake said  
“Really Lucy?” Holt asked which Lucy nodded and let out a giggle  
“What do you think?” Lucy asked  
“I love it Lucy and I’m gonna frame it so I can put it on my desk and thanks again Lucy” Holt replied 

Jake and Lucy made their way back to Jakes desk and grabbed Lucy’s bag along with Jakes things and said their goodbyes and wished everyone a good night before making their leave and going home.

It had been nearly 2 months since Jake had been back and he was still having problems/ nightmares about his time in the mafia as he had only opened up to his mom and Valerie of course but the squad all told him they’re there if he needs to talk and he still hadn’t opened up to anyone from the squad and not even Gina after she saw his physical damage.

Then one night Jake and Amy were on their first stake out since a few months after the bet and they had been contemplating whether or not to call it a night and go back to the precinct as their perp showed no sign of showing up so Jake went out and grabbed them some takeout and whilst they were eating Amy accidentally spilt some sauce on Jakes shirt.

“Jake I’m so sorry” Amy said slightly worried/ embarrassed  
“It’s fine Ames can you just go grab my shirt I left in my stakeout bag?” Jake asked  
“Ye sure thing” Amy replied as she went and grabbed Jakes shirt and when she turned back to Jake she saw his shirt was off and noticed all the scars and etc and kind of froze  
“Ames the shirt?” Jake asked  
“Oh ye here” Amy replied whilst handing Jake the shirt  
“Jake do you want to talk about it?” Amy asked  
“Please Amy can we not?” Jake asked  
“Of course” Amy said 

5 minutes later Amy suggested them going back to the precinct until Jake stopped her suggestion when he asked her “Ames can we talk?”  
“About your scars?” Amy asked  
“Ye” Jake replied quietly  
“Of course Jake” Amy said 

Instead of going back to the precinct they spent half an hour talk about Jakes scars which involved mainly Jake talking and Amy listening carefully to pick up on everything and was trying to hold back the tears as she heard what Jake was saying.

“That’s it” Jake said  
“Jake I think it’s best if you open up about all of it and tell the squad as we’ll be able to help you then as we’re family” Amy pleaded  
“Ye your right and it would mean I wouldn’t have to just rely on my mom or Valerie and we’re family so hopefully they’ll understand” Jake said  
“They will understand Jake” Amy said  
“All right I’ll tell Holt about talking to the squad tomorrow” Jake said  
“Thank you Ames” Jake said  
“No problem Jake” Amy replied 

Jake arrived at the work the next day and Gina noticed he looked off and so did Rosa and made their way to Amy’s desk when Jake had gone into Holts office as they wanted to know what was up with Jake.

“Hey Santiago what happened on your guys stake out last night?” Rosa asked  
“What do you mean?” Amy asked  
“Girl what happened because Jake seems off” Gina said  
“Oh that we were on our stake out and I accidentally spilled some sauce on Jakes shirt and when I passed him is spare shirt he left in his stake out bag I saw” Amy said as she paused  
“Oh you saw the wounds?” Gina asked and Amy nodded  
“What are you two talking about?” Rosa asked  
“Well a couple of weeks back I saw Jake changing whilst I was at his to see him and Lucy as I went into his room to ask him something and I saw that he had a few bruises, scars, stab wounds that thankfully hardly did any damage and even a few bullet wounds” Gina said  
“Wow I didn’t know” Rosa said  
“It’s because he hasn’t been able to open up to any of us about his time undercover but last light he opened up about some of the things that was bothering” Amy said  
“Well he’s making a start at least which is good” Gina said which Rosa and may both agreed with and their conversation was cut short as Holt came out of his office with Jake and announced for the squad to meet them in the briefing room where Amy knew what was about to take place

“Sir what are we all doing in here?” Terry asked  
“Peralta would like to talk about his experiences undercover and open up to us about it so we are able to help him get better so out attention is all yours Peralta” Holt said  
“Thank you sir” Jake said then started on his explanation 

“It all started after Leo made me his right hand man and I started to work majority of the time for him only as he trusted me to do so so I would be at deals which weren’t that bad except form if it went wrong and that’s why I have these” Jake said as he lifted his shirt to point out the bullet wounds which made everyone silent as they didn’t know what to say  
“The two at the top are from when I was caught in the crossfire and hit near enough in the shoulders so it didn’t hurt that much and I luckily always wore a bulletproof vest which no one knew except from Leo and the lower bullet wound was from when I jumped in front of Leo to save him” Jake said 

“Wait you took a bullet for Leo Ianucci?” Rosa asked  
“Ye but only because I was wearing a bulletproof vest and as Leo’s right hand man I couldn’t risk them thinking I was mole as there was one a few weeks before and they killed him but if I was a mole I’d have been hurt much worse due to being extremely close to Leo so I just couldn’t risk it” 

“But like I told Amy about all of this none of the physical scars are as bad the mental ones” Jake said  
“Rosa, Charles do you wanna know why I ran out of that apartment last week?” Jake asked  
“Ye man that was real weird” Rosa said  
“Well it made me freak out as I had a flashback to when I started working for Leo more heavily and he sent me to collect debts from people that owed him money and he send me there to scaring in them into paying their debt and if that didn’t work I’d have to lightly beat them up and if that didn’t work the guy I’d bring with would deal with the gut and I brought Mike along with me as Leo told me he’s one of the best guys and I thought he was going to rough the guy up but I he pulled out a handgun and shot him right in front of me as I found out shortly after he was a hitman” Jake said as tears started to fall  
“He was just a kid in over his head he was only 18” Jake said crying  
“Oh boo I’m so sorry you witnessed that” Gina said whilst giving Jake a hug  
Jake still crying slightly said “it happened a few times but luckily Leo never made me go and be a hitman and I only shot people in legs and arms to injure them if they opened fire on us as Leo made an exception for me that I didn’t have to get my hands bloody” Jake finished as he sobbed one last time as he stood back up leaving everyone in shock as what there friend had to do for his mission  
“I’m proud of you son” Holt told Jake  
“Thank you sir” Jake replied  
“I know this wasn’t easy for you but know we will be able to help you get better” Holt said  
“Thanks you guys” Jake said 

Then the squad embraced Jake in one big hug to show they’re all here for him if he needs to talk or anything at all and that made Jake feel that he can get through this which the squad started to help him massively with which meant that Jake now has numerous people to talk too.


	2. Jake and Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake starts to date again as Amy is still with Teddy and Amy soon realises that she does like Jake and she can no longer just push to the back of her mind and starts to get jealous of Jakes new relationship.

A couple of months later and Jake had been back at the 99 nearly 5 months and was really happy especially since he had started to get past those metal scars he had suffered and even though he was getting better in that department he was still down as he decided to wait for Amy but she was still with Teddy and probably didn’t feel the same way he thought and as he was lost in his own head his daughter noticed something was bothering him.

“Daddy you ok?” Lucy asked  
“Ye sweetie I’m fine” Jake replied and Lucy knew he that something was on his mind  
“Dad there’s clearly something bothering you” Lucy said  
“It’s nothing” Jake said  
“Is it Amy?” Lucy asked knowing how down her dad was on his first week back at the 99 after her dad was hoping they could get together but he found out she was still in a relationship so she told him to wait for her and he’s waited for her for the last couple months as he had finally was getting better over the trauma  
“Ye” is all Jake could respond with  
“Dad I know I told you to wait but you shouldn’t wait forever and you should find someone who makes you happy as all you do is make me happy” Lucy said  
“Oh what would I do without you my little princess?” Jake asked  
“I don’t know, Lucy giggled “I love you dad” Lucy said happily  
“I love you too Lucy” Jake replied 

The father and daughter then spent their evening watching Disney films till Lucy had fallen asleep so Jake carried her to bed and tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss and then made his way to his own room where he fell asleep shortly after and he told him self he’d tried to find someone that made him happy as he made a promise with his daughter that he would and he can’t let her down.

A couple of weeks later and Jake was on his lunch break in the break room with Charles and Gina just chatting as they had their lunch when Jake had been showing them some photos of Lucy and Gina and Charles had noticed he hadn’t been going on dates since he got back as they knew who he was waiting for.

“Hey boo you should get out there and find someone that makes you happy” Gina said  
“I’m not sure” Jake said  
“Come on Jakey you deserve to be happy, have you spoke to Lucy about it?” Charles asked  
“Ye I have” Jake replied  
“Well what did she say boo?” Gina asked  
“The same as you two as she said I deserve to find someone who makes me happy as I always make her happy” Jake responded  
“See Jake Lucy’s right you should get out there” Gina said happily  
“Ye I guess I should” Jake said  
“Good news Jake I have a cousin who will be a great match for you” Charles said excitedly  
“No no Charles, no offence bud I’m not not going out with one of your cousins or letting you set me up with someone” Jake said with panic in his voice  
“How about I set you up with someone you know I’m a great matchmaker girl” Gina said  
“Fine you can after I’ve been on a date with someone I’ve chosen first” Jake said  
“Deal” Gina said as she shook on it with Jake 

Three weeks later and Jake had been on three dates and he enjoyed the 1st two as he liked the person he met at a bar and it was fun but there didn’t seem to be a spark and that theme followed though to his date with the girl that Gina had set him up with and like his previous date it wasn’t a bad date but just no spark that made him want to see them again.  
The last date was arguably one of his worst as after the Jimmy Jab games he had let Amy win after he confessed to Rosa he still liked her and she ended up giving him her friend Katy’s number and their date was pretty bad as Katy didn’t like to to talk which made Jake feel really awkward.

At least Gina who was setting him up with people let him off the hook with going out with people she was wanting to set him up with as he and Terry had a trial after their big diamond heist case had a trial coming up so Gina who had made an exception with Jake to take a couple weeks off for work and told him if he doesn’t find someone him self in the next week she’s matching him up with one of her friends which Jake didn’t really want to do but Lucy reminded him of their agreement so Jake stayed true to his promise but at least he had some time off of dating.

So the night before their case Jake and Terry were at a bar out in the city rather than their normal visit to shaws as they had to be at court tomorrow when they were talking Terry realised Jake wasn’t having the best of luck dating.

“Well work and Lucy is all I have and apart from Lucy I’m going to die alone” Jake said  
“I guess datings not going so well?” Terry asked  
“Whaaat no it’s not” Jake replied  
“Well how have they gone as I thought you had fun on your 1st two” Terry asked  
“Ye they were fun but there was no spark or anything that made me want to see them again” Jake said  
“What about Rosa’s friend Katy!” Terry asked  
“Oh don’t get me started she more closed of than Rosa and when I asked her how she knew Rosa she told me it’s none of my business” Jake responded  
“Ouch, hey man you’ll find someone” Terry said comfortingly  
“Ye thanks Terry” Jake said  
“Hey how about her, Terry nudged has and pointed towards a woman who was drinking on her own  
“She’s cute” Terry said  
“And alone” Jake said as he left Terry  
“Hey” Jake said  
“Hi” the woman replied 

Jake and the woman from the bar really hit it off and Terry left as Jake and Sophia (the woman from the bar) went and grabbed a table and Terry was thinking that Jake may have found someone who he had a spark with.

Jake made his way into the courtroom and met Terry as he sat next to him as he they were waiting for the trial to start and he told Terry that him and Sophia really hit off and went back to her place where he ended up sleeping with her and how he actually would like to see her again as he enjoyed her company a lot.

Soon enough the trial started and the current defence attorney had to be replaced and was replaced with Sophia which threw Jake off who tried to have her taken of the case which didn’t work and their case started to collapse so Jake and Terry went back to the 99 and tried getting the squad to help.

Jake had told them that they couldn’t let the guy get off with it which was important and he was trying to hide the fact that he didn’t want to let Sophia win which Terry revealed the true reason he wanted to win the case as he put up a picture of Sophia up on the board.

“This is Sophia Perez Jake slept with her last night” Terry announced  
“Wait a go Jake and nice that your getting out there boo” Rosa and Gina said where as Charles had complimented her by calling her pretty but Amy on the other hand felt sick as and if suddenly hit her that she was jealous of Jake and Sophia which she didn’t show and realised that those thoughts she pushed to the back of her head about her feelings towards Jake were no longer able to be pushed to the back of her mind as she had finally stopped denying to herself that she like Jake  
“She’s a defence attorney” Terry said taking Amy out of her jealous thoughts  
“Boo” the squad all said as Jake knew he slept with the enemy 

The squad mainly Amy managed to spot something from the perps house which was extremely useful as it helped Jake find some new evidence which he presented in court the next day.

Jake believed the new evidence would have 100% gotten them their conviction and they would have got the guy but Sophias case was strong as the jury found the perp innocent to which annoyed Jake and he told Sophia he would see her again as he mixed up his words and meant to say he wouldn’t see her again and stormed out.

Terry stopped him and made him realise that he was possibly making a mistake even though she was a defence attorney.

“Come on Jake you clearly like Sophia” Terry said  
“Ye she’s fun to hang out with and I do find her attractive” Jake said  
“Well it seems like you may have met your match so don’t ruin this man” Terry said  
“Ye I won’t thanks Terry” Jake replied as he made his way to find Sophia 

Jake and Sophia ended up talking and went out again that night as Jake wasn’t watching Lucy luckily but was the next day and he had work so he didn’t get too drunk so he wasn’t hungover.

A few more months had passed and Jake and Sophia has been together for three months and Sophia even spent a lot of time with Lucy too as she told her that she would make her dad happy as that all Lucy asked and Jake and Sophia had a date night scheduled as Karen offered to have Lucy for the night and Jake and Sophia would pick her up on the Saturday morning and would spend the weekend together.

Jake came into the precinct really happy as he was excited for his and Sophia’s date night but his plans would be cut short as Holt would inform him and Amy that their perp they had been after for a few weeks was picked up upstate and that would need to drive up their and stay over night and pick the perp up from the sheriff’s department at 6:30am which had put Jake into a bad mood.

“Hey I’m sorry you and Sophia had to reschedule” Amy said as they were packing up their stuff  
“Thanks but least we are both free next week and my mums gonna have Lucy still and I’ll pick her up tomorrow from my mums after I’ve had lunch with Lucy and my mum” Jake replied  
“Sounds fun” Amy said whilst hiding her jealousy towards the mention of Sophia

A few hours later Jake and Amy checked in at the b&b and decided to grab dinner together as it would be better than eating alone so they had decided to meet up in an hour.

So an hour and a bit later Jake and Amy was having dinner and just chatting about Jake and Sophia, teddy and Amy,Lucy and other stuff as they chatted Jake showed Amy some pictures of Lucy and some of him and Lucy which made Amy smile and as he was talking about Sophia her jealousy hit again and that’s when she decided on planning her break up with Teddy.

After dinner they both went their own ways to their rooms wishing each other good night and as they had decided on having early nights Jake went straight to sleep at 8 rather than 10 where as in Amy’s room she spent the next hour or 2 preparing her breakup speech with Teddy.

A couple more weeks go by and Jake and Sophia are finally able to reschedule as the previous week like Jake had a work issue Sophia had one last week but now they have finally rescheduled for tonight two weeks after they were supposed to have their date night and luckily for Jake he had Gina who straight away said that she would watch have Lucy for the night.

Jake came into the precinct as his normal lively self but a tad more excited like he did two Fridays ago as he was looking forward to his and Sophia’s date night that was finally happening and Gina came over to him as soon as he entered the bullpen to hand her Lucy’s bag for the night.

“Thanks again Gina for offering to watch Lucy” Jake said thankfully  
“It’s no problem boo, I love spending time with my adorable niece” Gina replied  
“Well thanks again” Jake said  
“Well hopefully you have a good night” Gina said  
“Thanks” Jake replied before Gina made her way to her desk and Jake sat down at his desk  
“Sounds like your gonna have a fun night” Amy said  
“Ye me and Sophia have finally been able to reschedule so we’re going out for dinner” Jake said  
And the mention of Sophia made Amy feel sick as her jealousy kicked in but luckily she was good at hiding it  
“You got any plans tonight?” Jake asked  
“Me and Teddy are going out tonight too” Amy replied as she had almost finished planning her break up with Teddy  
“Well I hope you have a good night” Jake said  
“Thanks you too” Amy replied which Jake nodded 

At around 8pm Amy and teddy had been seated at their table and started thinking about what they were wanting to order and shortly after their food had arrived Teddy had started talking about pilsners which Amy wasn’t paying attention to and was daydreaming and a laugh took her out of her thoughts and she felt like she recognised the laugh and quickly turned around and saw that Jake and Sophia was laughing together as they were seated at the back of the restaurant and seemed to be enjoying their evening.

Amy quickly turned her head back towards Teddy who was still talking about pilsners and Amy just kept hearing Jakes laugh at the back of the restaurant and was starting to say dream until Teddy’s words brought her out of it.

“Amy you ok?” Teddy asked  
“Ye sorry” Amy replied  
“Are you stressed out about the case?” Teddy asked  
“Ye I am sorry” Amy replied thinking how glad she was that she told Teddy about a case she was working on and as Teddy went back to talking about something boring Amy looked back a few times towards Jake and Sophia when Teddy wasn’t looking

Teddy not knowing that Amy had glanced a few times towards the back of the restaurant and he glanced towards the back and saw Jake and Sophia and he knew Jake as he was Amy’s partner and since he was a cop and he knew Sophia from when he would join Amy at shaws with the squad or if the squad had a party and etc.

“Hey isn’t that your partner Jake?” Teddy asked as he looked over at Jake and Sophia and Amy turned around to check  
“Ye it is” Amy replied  
“Shall we go over and say hi?” Teddy asked  
“No we can catch up after” Amy said not wanting to see Jake and Sophia as she was jealous  
“Ok” Teddy said and they went back to their meal

Around an hour later Amy and Teddy was making their way out of the restaurant and saw Jake and Sophia and teddy went over to say hi which Amy wasn’t keen on doing but went over anyway.

“Hey guys” Teddy said which caught the attention off Jake and Sophia who turned around  
“Oh hi Teddy hi Amy” Jake said  
“Hi Jake hi Sophia” Amy said  
“Hi Amy” Sophia replied  
“Jake you never said you were coming here tonight” Amy said  
“Neither did you Amy” Jake replies  
“True” Amy said  
“Did you guys have a fun night?” Sophia asked  
“Ye we had a lovely night what about you two?” Teddy asked  
“We had a fun night but unfortunately we are having an early night” Jake replied  
“Oh you have an early start tomorrow or something?” Teddy asked  
“Oh no we’re picking Lucy up tomorrow morning pretty early so the three of us can spend some time together as Sophia has to leave town for work” Jake replied  
“Oh ok well we’ll let you get home have a good night” Teddy said  
“Ye you two” Jake replied as they all said their goodbyes 

Amy was thinking about the interaction as she saw Jake and Sophia walk home arm in arm where as her and Teddy weren’t arm in arm, arm around the shoulder or even holding hands and they were both driving to their own place and a week later Amy ended it with Teddy as she finally had finished her break up speech.

A could of months later the squad were all at shaws as Rosa and Charles closed a big case and the squad was split into two groups with Rosa, Charles, Gina and Amy were hanging out in a booth near the pool table where as Jake, Holt and Terry was sat at the bar drinking.

“My lady left me” Jake said  
“My lady stayed” Holt said  
“Come on sir you took the high road with Wunch” Terry said  
“Ye but I changed her autocorrect from Wunch to butt” Holt said and Jake didn’t find it funny which he normally would  
“Come on Jake you liked Sophia and you fought for her and it happens you’ll find someone but hey at least you have Lucy” Terry said  
“Yes Jeffords is right Peralta you’ll find someone it might just take some time so in the mean time let’s get sauced” Holt said as he cheersed with Jake and Terry  
“Ok,ok,ok I can drink to that” Jake said as he raised his glass 

Over at the booth where the rest of the squad were Amy was wondering what was up with Jake as she knew what was up with Holt but she had no clue what had upset Jake and it hurt her as she cared for Jake as she had been waiting to ask Jake out but he was with Sophia.

“Do any of you guys know what’s up with Jake?” Amy asked  
“Aw poor boo” Gina replied  
“Ye poor Jakey” Charles said  
“What happened to him?” Rosa asked  
“Sophia broke up with him after he went to that lawyer party with Terry and arrested her boss after he caught him doing cocaine in the bathroom” Gina said  
“That must suck” Rosa said  
“Ye and I feel bad for Lucy as well the poor kid” Gina said  
“Why?” Rosa asked  
“Well because Lucy was the one who told him he should start dating as she wants him to find someone who makes him happy as her dad always makes her happy” Gina said  
“Poor thing” Charles said  
“Ye I just hope whoever Jakes gets with next can gain Lucy’s trust” Gina said  
“Why do you say that?” Amy asked  
“Because Lucy wanted Jake to be happy and Sophia made him happy so she’s trusted her and she promised not to hurt her dad which she has done and Jake probably won’t let someone into his life unless they get along with Lucy” Gina replied 

Amy thought to herself that before she asked Jake out she would wait a bit so Jake can get over his breakup and so that she can gain Lucy’s trust as she cares for Lucy as well as Jake as she’s so close to her dad.

A month later Jake had told Holt how he needed to pick up Lucy from his moms as she was off school for the holidays and Valerie went on vacation with some friends so Lucy was staying with Jake for 2 weeks straight and Jake had to pick her up around midday as Karen had to go out so Holt gave him the ok to do so and after Jake left to pick up Lucy informed the squad that Lucy would be staying at the precinct for the rest of the day which the squad were all fine with.

Amy thought to herself now she just needed to wait for Jake to have to go out so she could speak to Lucy about asking out Jake and to make sure she was ok with it.

Jake arrived with Lucy in his arms as he made his way over to his desk and sat Lucy down on his desk and went back to work whilst Lucy did some drawing as she always loved to draw and did so whilst talking with her dad who was working on a new case.

Jake quickly told Charles that he had a new lead on their case and he knew they’d have to go out and follow up on it so he quickly picked up Lucy and made his way over to Gina’s desk to ask her to watch Lucy whilst he headed out for a bit.

“Hey Gina can I ask you a favour” Jake said whilst bouncing Lucy  
“Sure boo go ahead” Gina said  
“Well can you watch Lucy for a bit as me and Charles needed to follow up on some leads” Jake asked  
“Of course I love spending time with my little munchkin” Gina said  
“Thanks Gina” Jake said as he placed Lucy down on Gina’s desk  
“Ok sweetie I need to go with your Uncle Charles for a bit but I’ll be back as soon as I can so will you be ok staying with your Auntie Gina?” Jake asked  
“Ye” Lucy replied  
“Thanks sweetie” Jake said placing a kiss on his daughters cheek  
“I love you dad” Lucy said  
“I love you too princess” Jake said as he got up to leave 

Jake waved at Lucy as he got in the elevator as Lucy waved back as the doors closed.  
Amy waited 10 minutes after Jake left and made her way over to Gina’s desk as she wanted to finally ask Lucy something.

“Hey girl” Gina said  
“Hi do you mind if I ask you something?” Amy asked  
“Sure Amy go ahead” Gina answered  
“Actually I wanted to ask Lucy something” Amy said  
“Really?” Lucy asked  
“Ye if that’s ok?” Amy asked  
“Sure Amy go ahead” Lucy responded  
“We I know that you and your dad are close and I know Sophia hurt your dad and I care about your dad and wanted ask you if you are ok with me asking your dad out?” Amy asked nervously  
“Ye” Lucy said happily  
“Really lucy?” Amy asked  
“Ye as I want my dad to be happy and you make my dad happy so I’m fine with you asking him out  
“Why do you say that I make your dad happy?” Amy asked  
“Well my dad was undercover he used to talk about everyone from the squad along with my Grandma Karen but he spoke a lot about you” Lucy replied  
“Did he?” Amy asked  
“Ye and when he talked to me and my mom about you his face light up as he told us about how he had told you how he felt before he left and how he was going something could happen and he waited for a bit and I told him to try and find someone that makes him happy as he deserves to be happy and I’m fine with you asking my dad out as Auntie Gina told me how you told her and Auntie Ro-Ro about how you liked my dad” Lucy replied  
“Lucy that was our secret” Gina said  
“Sorry Auntie Gina” Lucy said sadly  
“It’s ok sweetie” Gina replied after giving her a kiss on her cheek  
“Well I should get back to work but thank you Lucy” Amy said as she got up to go back to her own desk  
“Amy” Lucy said which made Amy turn around  
“Ye Lucy” Amy said  
“Do you wanna stay and hand out with me and Auntie Gina till my dad gets back?” Lucy asked  
“I’d love to sweetie” Amy replied as she sat back down with Lucy and Gina

Lucy was enjoying spending some time with Amy as she really liked her and was excited for her dad coming back after Amy had told her she was planning to ask her dad out and she thought that her dad could be with someone who makes him happy like he makes her.

Jake and Charles had returned after not getting much from the leads that they went to follow up on and were annoyed but Jake instantly felt better as the elevator doors opened and he saw his daughter which always made him happier and he saw that his daughter was not only spending time with Gina but also that Amy had joined them and Lucy seemed to be enjoying herself and as Jake made his way into the bullpen Lucy saw that he was back and with Amy’s help she got off Gina’s desk and ran towards Jake.

“Daddy your back” Lucy squealed as she made her way to Jake  
“Hey princess” Jake replied as he picked up Lucy  
“Did you find anything with Uncle Charles?” Lucy asked  
“No unfortunately but you looked like you were having a fun time” Jake said  
“Ye I was but I missed you” Lucy said  
“I missed you too Lucy” Jake replied as he bounced Lucy as he made his way over to Gina and Amy  
“Looks like you made a new friend Ames” Jake said  
“Looks like I did” Amy replied as she tickled Lucy who let out a giggle  
“Thanks Gina an you Ames for watching her” Jake said  
“No problem boo” Gina replied before looking towards Amy to give her the go ahead to ask Jake  
“Ye it was fun but can I ask you something Jake” Amy asked  
“Sure let’s go to the break room” Jake said as he quickly placed Lucy on Gina’s desk 

Amy made her way to the break room quickly looking back towards Lucy who gave her a thumbs up.

“So what’s up?” Jake asked  
“Well I was wondering if you like to go out sometime?” Amy asked  
“Oh I thought you didn’t want to date cops” Jake replied a bit taken back  
“Ye I only said that as I thought you were gonna ask me out but I panicked as I was waiting to ask you but I wanted to ask Lucy first so I panicked and made up that rule” Amy replied  
“Oh ok but why have you asked me now?” Jake asked  
“Well whilst you were out I asked Lucy if she would be ok with it and she told me to go ahead and ask you so would you like to go out some time?” Amy asked  
“I’d love to Ames” Jake replied  
“Great are you free Friday?” Amy asked  
“Ye and I’m sure I’ll be able to get someone to have Lucy for the night so shall I pick you up at 8?” Jake asked  
“Well I cant wait” Amy said  
“Me too” Jake replied and Amy made her way back into the bullpen whilst Jake stayed behind for a minute and grabbed something from the vending machine 

Jake came out and picked up Lucy and sat her down on his desk and for the rest of the day him, Lucy and Amy chatted and told Lucy about their date on Friday and Jake was happy to see that his daughter and Amy got along and he was really excited for Friday as he couldn’t wait to not only spend time with Amy but for Lucy and Amy to spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoe you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one will involve a lot of events and have time jumps and be different compared to the previous 2.


	3. A great opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a big decision Jakes life which had changed forever changes again shortly after him and Amy got together.

Jake and Amy have now been together for 3 months and are both really happy and so is Lucy as she really likes Amy as she truly cares for her dad and she’s also spent a lot of time with Amy over the past couple months which makes Jake smile every time he see’s Amy and his daughter get on so well and he hopes that it lasts for a long time as after months of thinking about what could be or have been he now doesn’t after think about it as well Jake Amy also pined and now they’ve both finally got together and have not looked back and no longer have regrets and Amy is ever so grateful not to only have Jake in her life but Lucy as well who she adores like her father does.

Jake was slightly giddy as he was waiting for Valerie to drop off Lucy at the precinct as it was a Thursday night and even though Amy and Lucy liked spending time with one another Amy wouldn’t be staying over tonight as Thursday nights were Jake and Lucy’s night where they watched Disney films till they fell asleep.

Jake was waiting at his desk for Lucy whilst he chatted with Amy and their friends as there shifts were near enough and normally Valerie wouldn’t drop Lucy off early at the precinct but she told Jake she’d like to speak with him about something important which Jake hadn’t been thinking too much about rather just thinking about spending time with his daughter.

As they were all chatting away as they were finishing their days the elevator doors opened which revealed Valerie and Lucy, Lucy who every time she saw her dad she let her presence or arrival be known as she seeing her dad always made her happy.

“Daddy” Lucy squealed as she made her way over to Jakes desk excitedly   
“Hey princess” Jake replied happily as he picked up Lucy and bounced her causing her to giggle   
“Hi Jake” Valerie said as she made her way into the bullpen   
“Hi Valerie” Jake responded   
“Before I leave can I quickly talk with you about something?” Valerie asked   
“Sure let’s go to the break room” Jakes replied as he sat Lucy down on his desk   
“Sweetie me and your mum are just going to talk about something” Jake said   
“Ok daddy” Lucy replied happily as Amy made her way round to Jakes desk as Jake went into the break room to talk with Valerie 

“So what’s up?” Jake asked   
“Well I’ve got a job offer” Valerie replied  
“That’s great” Jake said   
“It is except I’d have to move” Valerie said  
“Oh ok where would you have to move?” Jake asked  
“Well I’d have to move out of New York but I’d be moving back home” Valerie replied   
“Well that’s great you’ll be closer to your family” Jake said  
“Ye it is but what about Lucy?” Valerie asked 

Jake and Valerie continue talking about what they are going to do and Jake quickly left to grab Lucy so they can discuss it with her and to tell her about what they’ve been discussing.

“Wait so daddy your not coming with us?” Lucy asked  
“No sweetie but me and your mom have agreed that every couple of months for a week or two at a time I’ll come and visit you and your mum and then you two will come and visit” Jake replied  
“We’ll also do the same for holidays and things like birthdays and other celebrations” Valerie said   
“Are you ok with this pumpkin?” Jake asked   
“Ye but I’m gonna miss you a lot dad” Lucy said sadly   
Jake gave his daughter a hug and said “I’m gonna miss you too princess” Jake replied   
Jake let Lucy and Valerie talk for a bit as he went back into the bullpen to let Amy and their friends know as they all care for Lucy and are all her family and they’ll all miss her a lot especially Amy, Gina and Charles as they are the closet with Lucy from the squad apart from Jake of course.

Then Jake took Valerie home for their movie night and decided that they were gonna spend the Friday with the whole squad which they did so, on the Saturday they spent the day with Gina and Charles, Amy stayed over and had a movie night with them and then the three of them spent the whole day together doing all sorts of activities and then on Lucy’s last day on the Monday she stayed at the precinct with everyone as Valerie said she’d pick her up from the precinct.

6pm occurred and Valerie had arrived to pick Lucy up as they had a flight to catch early the next morning and they all gave some teary goodbyes as ever since Jake came back from undercover and everyone got to spend time with Lucy they all were fond of her and cared for as she was part of their family and there were some that were harder then others.

“Oh girl I’m gonna miss you so much” Gina said sadly whilst giving Lucy a hug   
“I’m gonna miss you too Auntie Gina” Lucy replied sadly   
“Oh Lucy” Charles said with tears in his eyes   
“I’m gonna miss you as well Uncle Charles” Lucy replied sadly   
“You will be missed Lucy” Holt said   
“I’ll miss you Grandad” Lucy responded slightly sad  
“I’ll miss you Amy please continue to make my dad happy” Lucy asked   
“Of course baby I’ll miss you too” Amy replied sadly as Lucy made her way to the person that would be the hardest to say goodbye to   
“I’m gonna miss you so much I love you so much too daddy” Lucy said whilst tears rolled down her cheek   
“I’m gonna miss like hell princess and I love you so much and you better behave for your mom?” Jake asked with more tears in his eyes than he has ever released before   
“I will do dad” Lucy said as they separated and Lucy made her way with her mom to the elevator and as the elevator doors closed Lucy waved at her dad who waved back sadly

It had been 3 months since Lucy and Valerie moves away and Jake and Amy along with Charles and Gina had visited them for 2 weeks and they had gotten into a routine and after a couple more months and after Lucy and Valerie had came to visit as they had gotten used to their schedule it all went down hill as shortly after Jake and Amy’s 6 month anniversary Jake and Holt were sent to Florida and put in the witness protection program and after Amy told Lucy and Valerie they came to visit to make sure everyone is doing ok and they stayed with Amy at her place and Lucy was excited as her dad told her that he and Amy was going to be living together soon but it was delayed as Jake had to leave.

6 months later and Jake and Holt had returned and along with their return Valerie and Lucy visited for a couple of weeks and over the course of the 6 months whilst Jake and Holt were away Valerie and Lucy let members of the squad come out and visit more often so they could get away form everything especially Amy, Gina and Charles who wanted to get away as everything seemed to remind them of Jake but after their return Jake spent 2 whole weeks with his daughter whilst he wasn’t cleared for work and Valerie helped Jake move into Amy’s apartment along with helping sort out Lucy’s room at Amy and now Jakes apartment.

Then after getting back into their routine and after being in it for over a year Jake along with Rosa got sent to prison for a load of bank robberies that they didn’t commit and after learning of this Lucy pleaded with her mum to let her visit her dad and after around a month of Jake being in prison Amy took Lucy to see Jake with her as a surprise.

Jake who was excited to see Amy as it had been 2 weeks since the last visiting week and as he made his way to the visiting area his face light up as not only de he see his girlfriend but also saw his daughter who never expected to see here as he would have asked to see her but didn’t think it was good place for her to be.

“Daddy” Lucy squealed with excitement as she saw Jake for the first time in months  
“Hi princess I’m so glad you’re here and you Ames of course” Jake replied as he gave Amy and Lucy a hug before sitting down   
“So you liked the surprise babe?” Amy asked   
“I loved it” Jake replied 

The three of them spent all the time they had chatting away until Jake had to go and before he left them gave them both a hug and a kiss and that visit would get him though till the next visiting day.

Another month passed and Jake and Rosa has been exonerated and after their release Lucy and Valerie came to visit and Jake revealed about his plans for Halloween to his daughter and she kept his secret as know along with his mom Lucy was the only other person who knew what Jake had been planning.

The morning following the Halloween heist Amy woke up with a new diamond ring on her finger as Jakes plan had succeeded and as they were celebrating the night before they decided to fall Valerie and Lucy first thing in the morning after Amy had finally got Jake to wake up.

“Hi daddy hi Amy” Lucy said over FaceTime to Jake and Amy   
“So what’s up guys?” Valerie asked   
“We have some big news to share Jake said   
“We’re engaged” Jake and Amy both said as Amy showed of the engagement ring   
“Wow congratulations” Valerie said   
“Thanks” Amy said   
“Wow congrats daddy and Amy and I guess your plan worked out” Lucy said happily as her dad was getting married   
“Yes it did sweetie” Jake replied   
“Wait you knew about this darling?” Valerie asked Lucy   
“Ye daddy told me when we went to visit last time” Lucy replied   
“Well congrats again guys” Valerie said   
“Thanks Val” Jake said 

Before anyone knew it was May 15th and it was Jake and Amy’s wedding and they had planned their perfect wedding with a lovely mansion as their venue with an outdoor reception area for the ceremony and along with the mansion and all their other parts to their perfect wedding Valerie and Lucy had also came for the wedding as Lucy was so excited for her dads big day and was so happy that not only that she liked Amy but that her dad had found someone that made him happy who he would spend the rest of his life with.

All the guests were seated and waiting patiently with on the right front row there was Lucy who was sat with her mom, her Grandma Karen, Auntie Genevieve, her cousin Nikolaj, her Auntie Sharon and her cousins Cagney, Lacey and Ava.

Across from them over on the left side front row there was Amy’s mum with a space next to her for Amy’s dad, then her 7 brothers along with their partners and her nephews and nieces which all together took up the first 3 rows.

Waiting at the aisle was Captain Holt who was affiliating with Jake stood beside with his groomsmen Terry and Charles beside him as he awaited the arrival of his fiancée soon to be wife.

The doors opened up to the outside ceremony and Jake eyes light up as he saw Amy the j her beautiful wedding dress as she walked down the aisle accompanied by her dad with her bridesmaids Gina and Rosa following behind as the made their way up to the aisle.

Amy’s dad gave her a hug and left Amy as she made her way across from Jake as Amy’s dad took his seat beside Amy’s mum and Gina and Rosa stayed behind Amy as the ceremony began.

As the ceremony begin Jake and Amy linked hands as they mouthed I love yous and your beautiful as they awaited Holts speech to start the ceremony.

“Friends, family please be seated as we are here to celebrate the marriage of Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago, I’ve known you both for the last five years and it has been a true pleasure to watch your distracting childish rivalry evolve into a distracting childish courtship and now into what I’m assuming will be a distracting childish marriage and I love you both” Holt said  
“Permission to say it back?” Jake asked   
“Permission granted” Holt replied   
“Love you too sir” Amy said   
“Love you Captain” Jake said which made Lucy happy to her Dad and Grandad’s interaction  
“I believe you have prepared your own vows” Holt said   
“So, Ames, today has been a crazy day but I shouldn’t be surprised as we’ve had a lot of crazy days, there was our first date, there was our first kiss, the first time you told me you love me and the day you told me you would marry me also yesterday, the day before and the day before that because every day I get to be with someone as amazing as you is crazy to me, I love you and I’m sacred about dancing in front our friends the end” Jake said which caused Amy’s heart to melt and she left out a tiny laugh at the ending of his vows   
“Okay I’ve been planning this wedding for the past six months and it has been the so amazing and I could of never dreamt of it but I would trade it all just to marry you as I wouldn’t want anything else, life is unpredictable, not everything is in our control but at long as your with the right people you can get through anything and you Jake Peralta are the right person for me” Amy said which caused Jakes heart to melt too   
“I love you so much your my dream girl” Jake said as he had tears of pure joy in his eyes  
“I love you too and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you” Amy replied with tears of joy in her eyes too  
“Ring bearer please bring the rings?” Holt asked as Lucy made her way over to Jake and Amy  
“Thanks you sweetie” Amy said as she gave Lucy a kiss   
“Thank you princess” Jake said as he gave Lucy a hug and a kiss before Lucy made her way back to her seat  
“Do you Amy Santiago take Jake Peralta to be your husband?” Holt asked  
“I do” Amy replied as she put the ring on Jakes finger  
“Do you Jake Peralta take Amy Santiago to be your wife?” Holt asked  
“I absolutely do” Jake replied as he put his ring on Amy’s finger   
“Your honeymoon vacation status has gone from pending to approved your married you may kiss the bride” Holt said before Jake and Amy embraced in a kiss which made Lucy so happy for her dad and Amy 

Jake and Amy surely after made their way to the dance floor and had their first dance and Lucy was so happy as her dad was happy and was gong to be for a long time and she wouldn’t change a thing as she watches her dad and Amy’s first dance and soon enough they make their way back over after other couples made their way onto the dance floor for a slow dance as the newlyweds first dance had ended and Lucy wanted to ask her dad something.

“Hey princess you ok?” Jake said as he sat down with Amy on his lap as they had made their way back to their seats   
“Ye but can I ask you something?” Lucy asked   
“Of course Lucy” Jake replied   
“May I have this dance?” Lucy asked   
“Of course sweetie” Jake replied as he took his daughters hand and led her to the dance floor and they had a father daughter dance   
“Wow they look so adorable” Gina said  
“Ye they do” Amy responded happily as everyone at their table, other guests and the couples on the dance floor noticed the incredible cute moment happening around them 

Over the next year and a bit they were in their routine of visits and Jake and Amy celebrated their first anniversary and visited Lucy and Valerie and Valeries family all celebrated with them as they all like Jake and kept in touch with him over the years since he’s came into Lucy and Valeries life.

Jake and Amy after a few months after deciding to start trying Amy fell pregnant and Jake and Amy celebrated and called Lucy and Valerie who congratulated them and in matter of weeks they called them again to let them know that Lucy is having a baby brother and she was so excited as she found out about Amy’s pregnancy and had been over the moon ever since.

Lucy and Valerie came out shortly after mac was born and Lucy stayed with Jake and Amy for the two weeks whilst she visited with her mom and since Jake had gone back to work Lucy wanted to help out with Amy in whatever way she could even though she only 8 but still helped out any way she could and it helped Amy whilst she was on maternity leave to have someone their for a couple of weeks and on the other hand Valerie along with Gina and Charles helped Jake and Amy find a house and they got moved in shortly after Lucy and Valerie went back home and moved into a lovely 4 bedroom home so that they would have enough room as Jake and Amy had decided they wanted another kid or two along with Lucy so they had a room set up for Mac when he was old enough and had a room made for Lucy and a spare room that may possibly become a room for another kid.

So Jake and Amy had welcomed their first child and been married for over two years now and Lucy who was now nearly 10 was so happy as she would never have expected to have such a big family all those years ago when she first met her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be back to the style of the 1st two chapters.  
>  Next part will be up soon.


	4. Never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focus on the upcoming events with some of them being really hard on not only Lucy but Jake as well.

After Mac was born the visits were all Lucy and Valerie coming to New York as it’s motet best idea to travel on a plane with a kid under a year old and Lucy wanted to spend Christmas in New York with her dad and Amy as it was her brother Macs first Christmas so she wanted to be a part of it and she had visited a month ago and would be coming out again as it wasn’t only just her birthday soon but Macs birthday was coming up just before hers so she was set to come and visit for his birthday and they would hopefully have a visit sorted for Lucy’s 10th birthday.

Amy and Jake over the years had eaten lunch together or grabbed lunch together as they were partners and good friends but over the past 6 years that they’ve been together they’ve grabbed lunch together more often and even more so when they got married and Amy got promoted to Sergeant which made them grab lunch together almost every day due them not working across from each other anymore.

“Hey babe” Amy said as she made her way over to her husbands desk and giving him a quick kiss  
“Hey Ames” Jake replied as he gave Amy a return kiss   
“You ready to go?” Amy asked   
“Ye lets go” Jake replied as he took his wife’s hand and went over to the elevator to go to lunch 

40 minutes later Jake and Amy had returned from their lovely lunch and Amy went up with Jake to the fourth floor like she normally does when they get back from lunch as she spends some time with Jake and their friends before she has to go back to her own desk and get back to work and as she joins Jake at his desk she sits with him on his lap as they all chat whilst they have some time left in their lunch break.

As they were all chatting away no one heard the elevator except from Jake who turned his head as the face of a familiar woman stepped out of the elevator and made her way into the bullpen and immediately saw Jake.

“Jake” the woman said   
“Lauren” Jake replied as he got up to make his way over to the woman  
“Hi Jake” Lauren said as she embraced Jake in a hug   
“Hi Lauren, what are you doing here?” Jake asked   
“Oh I actually came here as I wanted to speak with you” Lauren replied  
“Can we talk somewhere in private?” Lauren asked  
“Ye sure lets talk in the break room” Jake replied as the pair made their way into the break room  
“Hey do you know her?” Rosa asked as she made her way over to Amy still sat at Jakes desk  
“Ye it’s one of Valeries family members I’m pretty sure” Amy replied   
“Babe do you know her?” Rosa asked   
“Ye its one of Valeries sisters” Gina replied   
“I don’t know why she would be here to talk with Jake though as all of Valeries family near enough have Jakes number” Gina said   
“I guess we’ll have to wait and find out” Charles said 

Meanwhile in the break room Jake was distraught after hearing what Lauren wanted to tell him.

“How?” Jake asked   
“I don’t know” Is all Lauren could reply with   
“How is she?” Jake asked   
“She’s been quite down as expected but will hopefully be better when she sees you” Lauren responded calmly  
“When can I see her?” Jake asked   
“Soon we’re just getting her things sorted so soon” Lauren relies  
“Ok” Jake said 

After another 15 minutes as the squad waited patiently for Jake to come out of the break room Jake came back into the bullpen with Lauren and everyone could notice he had been crying so they were all starting to worry slightly more than before.

“It was good to see you Jake” Lauren said whilst giving Jake a big hug   
“You too I just wished the circumstances were better” Jake said   
“Me too” Lucy replied whilst still hugging Jake   
“I’m sorry” Jake said with some tears starting to appear   
“Hey don’t say that you were close we’ll all deal with this together” Lauren said as they separated   
“Well I’ll see you soon” Lauren said   
“Ye bye Lauren” Jake replied as Lauren left 

Jake went to his desk and immediately fell into his chair and started to cry again which worries Amy more.

“Babe you ok?” Amy asked   
“She’s gone” Jake replied in between cries  
“Who’s gone?” Amy asked confused   
“Val, Valerie she’s gone” Jake replied before bursting into tears which lead to Amy wrapping in a living hug   
“Jake I’m so sorry” Amy said   
“I just can’t believe that I spoke to her last week with Lucy and the next day she was gone and now Lucy’s lost her mom” Jake said whilst trying to stop his tears   
“Oh boo I’m sorry but was it an accident or health problem or something?” Gina asked   
“She was killed by a gang member or someone like that girl her past, I promised I’d get her out” Jake said before letting out another cry   
“You did babe and you can’t blame yourself for this” Amy said   
“Thanks guys” Jake said as he had stopped crying but was still upset  
“No problem man” Rosa said   
“Did she say anything about Lucy?” Charles asked  
“Ye she’s been down for the majority of the week as expected but Lauren thinks she’ll be better when she sees me” Jake replied sadly  
“When she’s coming babe?” Amy asked   
“Soon but I need to tell you something Ames” Jake said   
“Of course babe what is it?” Amy asked  
“Lauren told me that Valeries one wish was that if anything ever happens to her for Lucy to come and live with me and as her dad I now have full custody” Jake replied trying to wipe away the tears  
“Oh babe I know the reason for her coming back isn’t ideal but she still has a room at ours so it’s ok that she’s moving in with us” Amy said as she really cared for Lucy like her own so she didn’t mind her moving in with her and Jake as she also loved being a big sister and helping out around the house wherever she can  
“Thanks Ames” Jake said happily for the first time since hearing off the news   
“No problem babe,” Amy gave him a kiss “when’s she’s going to arrive?” Amy asked   
“Soon Lauren and some other family members are here with them to help sort out her things.  
“Ok well we’ll make sure everything is sorted for when she arrives” Amy said and Jake nodded

Over the next week or so Jake and Amy both were given less cases and no overtime as they had Mac to care for but also wanted to get everything sorted to make it as good as can be for Lucy when she comes to live with her dad and Amy.

After the week Lauren let Jake know that she’d be dropping Lucy off later that day at the end of their shifts and as Jake waited at his desk patiently, Amy joined him in doing so and soon enough Lauren and Lucy appeared along with her bags/ her things and Jake immediately got up to hug his daughter.

“Hi sweetie” Jake said as he gave his daughter a huge hug  
“Hi dad” Lucy replied  
“How are you?” Jake asked  
“Been better but it’s been a rough couple of weeks but I’m better now that I get to see you all the time again” Lucy said   
“Me too” Jake replied   
“Anyway darling do you have everything?” Lauren asked as she put Lucy’s things near Jakes desk   
“Ye” Lucy replied   
“Well I need to get going but I’ll see you guys in a few weeks when everything is sorted” Lauren said   
“Bye Lauren” Jake said   
“Bye Jake” Lauren replied   
“Bye Auntie Lauren” Lucy said whilst giving her Auntie a hug  
“Bye Lucy” Lauren replied before leaving 

Over the next 20 minutes Lucy chatted with everyone whilst her had, uncle Charles and Uncle Terry put all her things in Jake and Amy’s car.

Once they finished they spent the last part of their shift just hanging out as they were all talking about numerous things throughout.

“You ready to go sweetie?” Jake asked   
“Yes dad” Lucy replied and along with her dad and Amy made her way to the elevator as they were going home 

The three of them got in the car and Lucy was in the back as she read her book whilst joining in a conversation with her dad and Amy and the ride home actually ok and pretty fun like they normally are and they pulled up outside before they even knew it and Lucy along with Amy got out whilst Jake went and made a start on grabbing his daughters bags except her backpack that she carried with her.

Jake joined them shortly in the house after and saw they were both still sorts by the door.

“You ok sweetie?” Jake asked   
“Ye dad” Lucy replied as they all made their way into the living room where Karen was with Mac   
“Hey guys” Karen said as she got up to give them all a hug  
“Hi Lucy” Karen said   
“Hi Grandma” Lucy replied as she gave her Grandma a hug   
“How are you feeling honey?” Karen asked as they separated   
“Better now but still a bit down” Lucy replied   
“Well I know it’s not ideal but I’m happy to see you” Karen said   
“I’m happy to see you too Grandma” Lucy responded   
“I’m happy to see as well Mac” Lucy said as she picked up her brother happily and Jake along with Amy and his mom made their way to the kitchen to talk   
“How she’s been?” Karen asked   
“She’s been down for the past couple of weeks since it happened as expected but she said she feels better now she’s here” Jake said   
“Well that’s good at least” Karen said and they all went back into the living room and Karen said her goodbyes and let the family get started on dinner 

“So Lucy what do you want for dinner?” Jake asked   
“Lasagna if that’s ok with you Amy?” Lucy asked   
“Of course it is sweetie as your dads cooking is lovely and especially his lasagna” Amy said whilst giving Jake a quick look   
“Well I’ll go get started on dinner” Jake said as he made his way to the kitchen whilst Amy and Lucy watched some tv whilst they were chatting and also watching Mac

Around 40 minutes later Jake announced dinner was ready and they all sat down at the table as Mac had gone to sleep with Lucy putting him to bed and they all sat down and talked about numerous topics.

“So you planned anything for Macs birthday in two weeks?” Lucy asked   
“Well we were just going to have a party here with the squad” Jake said   
They spent some more time talking about Macs birthday and Lucy talking about what she wanted to get Mac and Jake agreeing to take her to help her get a present for her brother.

After dinner they all sat in the living room and watched a film until Lucy started to feel tired which now was a lot later than before since she’s nearly 10 now and not 4 years old but she told Amy and her dad she was gonna go to bed and wished them both a good night and seemingly slept well as she was already used to her room at Jake and Amy’s relatively new home and evening though the reason she was now living with her dad was a bad one she was still happy that she got to live with her dad as they were really close near enough inseparable.

Whilst Lucy was sleeping well, Jake and Amy went to bed and as they sat in bed whilst Amy did her crossword puzzle Jake was seeming to be worrying about Lucy and how she was doing with the recent change of her living arrangements.

“Babe you ok?” Amy asked as she saw her husband was looking worried   
“I’m not sure” Jake replied   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Amy asked and Jake nodded   
“It’s just what if Lucy doesn’t like living with us and we do a bad job and hurt her” Jake said   
“Jake I know it’s not great why’s she’s living with us but she’s always loved living with you and you two are so close and I’m sure she’ll like living with us and we’ll deal with any problems we face together” Amy said   
“Thanks Ames” Jake replied as Amy turned her light off and moved over for Jake to hold her   
“Night babe” Amy said   
“Night Ames” Jake replied as he place a kiss on Amy’s cheek and they drifted off to sleep happily and more relaxed 

A few days later Lucy had to come to the precinct with Jake and Amy as she hadn’t joined a new school yet and Karen wasn’t able to have her for the day so Jake called Holt in advance to check if he was ok with it and like he has done every time he allowed it as it was his Granddaughter after all.

The three of them made their way out of the elevator as they talked about their morning as they all had fun and had a lively journey to the precinct as they all chatted as normal and talked about their upcoming day and how Lucy would sit with her dad at his desk and Lucy found it adorable to here her dad tell Amy that he would come down and see her very half an hour or so.

“Hey guys” Terry said   
“Hi Terry” Jake and Amy relied   
“Hi Uncle Terry” Lucy said as she gave her Uncle a hug  
“Hi Lucy” Teddy replied before they all made their way to Jakes desk where they were bombarded with greetings from the rest of their friends.

As the day went on Lucy stayed at her dads desk just reading a book due to her love for learning and reading which her and Amy bonded over before she and Jake got together whilst Jake was going though his case and he was going to go down and see Amy when he saw she had came up to the fourth floor instead.

“Hey babe” Jake said as he gave his wife a kiss   
“Hi” Amy replied happily 

As Amy joined Jake and Lucy for a bit they chatted for a while until someone arrived and instantly worried Amy as she could sense what was happening and Jake instantly realised who it was.

“Teddy what are you doing here?” Amy asked   
“Hey Amy” Teddy replied happily and before anyone could say anything Teddy was on one knew asking a question to Amy he’s seemingly asked her about 10 times   
“Amy Santiago-Peralta will you marry me?” Teddy asked   
“No Teddy are you actually crazy you have asked me so many times and the answer will always be know as I’m more than happy with Jake” may replied getting more annoyed the more she spoke   
“Amy I love you” Teddy said   
“Teddy man you have a wife and a kid” Jake said   
“That doesn’t change how I feel Amy” Teddy said   
“Just stop Teddy” Amy shouted   
“But Amy” Teddy pleaded   
“Did you not hear her you creep she said no and she’s happily married to my dad like she said and just because you weren’t good enough for her unlike my dad you need to move on you weirdo preferably with your wife” Lucy loudly interjected causing everyone to fall silent   
“You heard her leave” Amy said and Teddy did so   
“Thank you Lucy you didn’t have to do that” Amy said as she gave Lucy a hug  
“It’s ok Amy he’s out of order proposing to a happily married woman and I can’t let him take you out of our lives” Lucy said   
“Well thank you sweetie” Amy replied 

Then apart from that weird encounter with Teddy the rest of the day went by pretty quickly and the day turned out alright excluding the horrible incident.

Around 10 day’s later the squad along with their families snd spouses were all at Jake and Amy’s for Macs 1st birthday party.

They were all gathered around as Lucy sat with her brother helping him open his presents and loved it when she saw him bounce with excitement over each gift she had a rough couple weeks but since she’s been living with her dad, Amy and her brother she’s been so happy and shes having a lot of fun at her brothers party as she’s surrounded by a whole house full of people who care about her.

A few hours later everyone had gone home after all the kids were staring to get tired and Jake and Amy were just watching tv in the living room and Jake decided to go and check on Lucy.

“Come in” Lucy said   
“Hi sweetie” Jake said as he made his way over to sit on the end of her daughters bed  
“Hi dad” Lucy said   
“You ok?” Jake asked   
“Ye I’ve been a lot better since moving in with you, Amy and Mac” Lucy replied   
“Well that’s good to hear but how are you feeling about living here?” Jake asked   
“I really love living hear” Lucy said   
“Well that’s good to hear too” Jake said as he place a kiss on his daughters forehead   
“I love you dad” Lucy said   
“I love you too princess” Jake replied as he went to make his way out of her room   
“Night dad” Lucy said   
“Night sweetie” Jake replied before turning his daughters light to her room off 

A few weeks later Jake and Amy were getting ready as it was Lucy’s 10th birthday and they decided on taking her out for dinner to celebrate and whilst Jake was getting ready he told Amy he was going to check on Lucy.

He made his way to his daughters room but after knocking instead of getting an answer he just heard sniffles and little cries so he entered his daughters room to see her all dressed up but noticed she was crying so instantly sat down next to her on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey hey princess it’s ok I’m here” Jake said   
“What’s wrong Lucy?” Jake asked his daughter   
“I miss her” Lucy said which Jake instantly understood who his daughter was talking about   
“I know sweetie I know” Jake replied   
“It’s just it’s my 1st birthday without her” Lucy said   
“I know” Jake replied   
After a good 10 minutes of comforting his daughter she felt better and Jake went back to his and his wife’s room to finish getting ready  
“Hey babe can you help me with my dress?” Amy asked   
“Of course” Jake replied as he helped his wife with her zipper and hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder  
“How’s Lucy?” Amy asked  
“She was crying” Jake replied   
“Did she tell you why?” Amy asked   
“Ye she just misses her mom as it’s her 1st birthday without her” Jake replied   
“Oh the poor girl is she ok now?” Amy asked   
“Ye after we talked so that’s good at least” Jake replies 

Shortly after they were all ready they made their way to the lovely Italian restaurant and were seated and were all tucking in to their meals whilst Jake was feeding Mac and after a couple of hours they were done and on the way home Amy was driving and Jake received big news on their journey home.

“Is everything ok dad” Lucy asked from the bask seat   
“Ye it’s your Auntie Lauren” Jake replied   
“Really what did she say?” Lucy asked   
“She told me that your moms funeral is this Saturday   
“Oh” Lucy said   
“You ok sweetie?” Amy asked   
“Ye I just didn’t expect to hear about it for a while” Lucy said   
“Dad” Lucy said   
“Ye sweetie” Jake replied as he turned to face his daughter   
“Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will let me say some words about mom   
Jake and Amy quickly looked at each other before Jake turned back round “of course they will sweetie” Jake replied 

As they arrived home Amy went and our Mac to sleep whilst Jake went to make them all a drink whilst Lucy sat at the dining table writing her speech for her moms funeral.

“You ok pumpkin?” Jake asked as he joined his daughter   
“Ye just thinking about what to say” Lucy replied   
“Why don’t you come with me and let me show you something” Jake said and Lucy followed him to another room   
“What are we doing in yours and Amy’s study?” Lucy asked   
“I thought you could concentrate in here better and you can sit at my desk and use anything you need” Jake said   
“Thanks dad” Lucy said as she gave Jake a hug   
“No problem sweetie” Jake replied 

Amy went downstairs to join her husband and Lucy but couldn’t find either of them where she left them and she went to check their study for her husband and she didn’t expect to find her husband along with Lucy sat in their study together at his desk as she overheard him telling her all the things she could use if he needed.

“You can use my things too” Amy said which caused Jake and Lucy to both turn around   
“Hey Ames” Jake said   
“Hey babe” Amy replied as she hugged Jake and rested her head on his shoulder   
“Thank you Amy” Lucy said   
“No problem Lucy” Amy replied   
“Well we’ll leave you to it princess and just come and her one of us if you need us but don’t spend too long as your bedtime isn’t far away” Jake said   
“I know dad” Lucy replied and Jake and Amy went back downstairs 

The day before the funeral Jake and Amy were having lunch together in the break room and discussing the funeral and Lucy when Terry, Charles, Rosa and Gina came into join the couple.

“Hey” Rosa said catching Jake and Amy’s attention and bringing their conversation to a pause   
“Hey” Amy replied  
“You guys ok I know you normally have lunch together but you normally don’t use the break room on this floor that much?” Terry asked   
“Ye it’s just that it’s Valeries funeral tomorrow” Amy replied squeezing Jakes hand as a reassurance   
“Oh Jake I’m sorry I didn’t know” Charles said apologetically   
“It’s ok we didn’t tell anyone except Holt” Jake said   
“Well remember if you need anything were all here if you need us” Terry said   
“Thanks guys” Amy said and everyone made their way out 

The next day the family of four excluding Mac as he was too young arrived at the funeral and Lucy was greeted with condolences from everyone they saw and they eventually met up with some of Valeries family – Her sister Lauren and their parents.

“Oh Lucy how are you?” Her Grandma asked   
“I’ve been better but it helps having my dad and Amy here” Lucy said and her Grandma noticed Jake and Amy   
“That’s good to hear” Her Grandma said   
“It’s goo to see you Jake” Lucy’s Grandma said as she hugged Jake   
“It’s good to see you too Andrea” Jake replied  
“Oh Amy it’s good to see you too” Andrea said   
“Hi Andrea it’s good to see you as well” Amy replied 

After they greeted more of Valeries family they all started to make their way to their seats right at the front on the opposite row of Valeries family and Valeries mom stopped them.

“Is everything ok Grandma?” Lucy asked   
“Ye I just wanted to ask your dad something darling” Andrea said   
“Oh sure what is it?” Jake asked   
“Well me and the rest of our family knew how close you and Valerie were so along with Lucy we was wondering if you would say some words?” Andrea asked   
“Oh” is all Jake could replied as he was shocked   
“Daddy will you please?” Lucy asked her dad  
“Of course I will sweetie” Jake replied   
“Thanks Jake it means a lot to our family” Andrea said   
“No problem I’m just glad I got to know an amazing family” Jake said   
“Nonsense you’re a part of our family” Andrea said as she gave Jake a hug   
“Thank you Andrea” Jake replied and then they all made their way to their seats 

After over half an hour into the service the priest finish his speech and Lucy and Jake make their way up to the front for Lucy and Jakes speech.

Amy quickly gave Jake a kiss and reassured him he’d do a good job and that he will be ok and she also gave Lucy a reassuring hug before they made their way to the front.

“Hi my names Lucy Peralta, my mom was an amazing mom and she had been there for me for everything school events, birthdays except my last one which I really missed my m being there but my mom may have gone but I’ll never forget and I’m so grateful as she gave me the greatest gift in my entire life which was bringing my dad into my life and ever since he’s been there for me and I’ve never been closer to anyone and with my dad he also gave me the gift of a massive family including my brother Mac and his wife Amy who I knew before her and my dad got together and ever since even though she’s not my mom she’s always treated me right and like one of her own so thank you Amy and I hope I will see you soon mom I love you and I know you’ll always be with me” Lucy said as she wiped away the tears but Jake quickly wrapped her in a hug  
“Now a close friend of Valeries and her daughters father Jake Peralta to say some words” the priest announced as a cue for Jake to begin  
“Oh where do I start I didn’t have any time to prepare so here it goes, Valerie was an amazing friend she had so many good qualities such as being a great friend who would always listen and have your back through thick and thin but her best quality I would say that she was an incredible caring and loving mother, she also gave me one of the greatest gifts which is our amazing and wonderful little girl, but I will be forever grateful for Valerie as she got me through the hardest time of my life by always being there if I needed to talk or letting me spend time with Lucy, Jake started to tear up “Valerie was an incredible person who touched a lot of people and I’m so happy I had her on my life, she was my best friend, a loving mother, and so much more and now she’s gone and I wished she was not I’ll miss you Valerie and I will forever keep to my promise that I’ll be there for our daughter no matter what I hope your in better place as that’s what you deserve I’ll miss you Valerie” Jake said as he started to cry again and Lucy wrapped him in a loving hug

As Jake and Lucy made their way back to everyone as the ceremony had ended and everyone was getting ready to take the coffin outside Amy quickly made her way to her them.

“Oh Jake, Lucy those speeches were wonderful” Amy said wrapping then in a hug   
“Thanks Amy” Lucy replied   
“You ok babe?” Amy asked as she realised he was pretty quiet   
“Ye I just didn’t know what to say” Jake said and Lucy immediately wrapped her dad in another hug  
“Oh dad your speech was brilliant I know mom would have loved it” Lucy said   
“Thanks sweetie and I know your mom would be proud of you” Jake replied before Valeries parents came over to them   
“Oh sweetie that was wonderful” Andres said to her Granddaughter   
“Thanks Grandma” Lucy replied   
“And Jake oh come here that speech was amazing and we could tell it was all from the heart and thank you for doing it” Andrea said   
“It’s ok I’m glad I was able to say some words” Jake said   
“Can I ask you something Jake?” Andrea asked   
“Of course” Jake replied   
“Well would like to be at the front carrying the coffin alongside Lucy’s Grandad?” Andrea asked  
“Are you sure?” Jake asked   
“I’m more than sure and I’m sure it’s what Valerie would want as all out family thinks she would” Andrea said   
“I’d be honoured too” Jake replied 

They all made their way outside with Amy holding Lucy’s hand as they walked behind the coffin where Jake was at the front across from Valeries father and ahead of Valeries brothers and cousins and shortly after they rejoined Jake as the coffin was lowers into the ground and everyone left apart from the three of them as Lucy left a book that Valerie gave her along with a photo of her and Jake left a lovely bouquet of flowers as they all stayed there for a few moments before making their way home. 

As they arrived home Lucy realised even though she lost her mom she’ll always be by her side and she will always have her dad and Amy along with her various other family members and she knew she was in good hands and she couldn’t be more thankful for the gift her mom gave her all those years ago and even she’s gone she’s left her with people that will always make sure she’s happy and she knew her mom would always be watching over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you’ll enjoy my next story in this series which will pick up a quite a few years later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one will focus on Jake and Amy’s relationship and picks up just before the season 2 episode Sophia.
> 
> This is set to be an introduction story for my new series I’m planning.


End file.
